This invention relates to a liquid sprayer which sprays water as fine particles by means of vibrations of an ultrasonic vibrator, and more particularly to such a sprayer which can be used to inject fine water particles into the nasal cavity or mouth cavity of a human body, whereby a mucous membrance is wetted to relieve dryness and allay inflammation of the membrance.
A problem with an apparatus for spraying water as fine particles by use of ultrasonic vibrations is that it is difficult to supply water onto the spraying surface. Conventionally, a water absorber 22, as shown in FIG. 1, is immersed at its lower end into a water-supply tank 20 to absorb water. The absorber abuts at its upper end against a vibrating surface at the utmost end of a metallic horn 15 of an ultrasonic vibrator 1 incorporating an electrostriction element. This arrangement, which equalizes an amount of water supplied to an amount of water sprayed, supplies the water in a stable fashion, but since the water absorber 22 abuts against a portion of the metallic horn of ultrasonic vibrator 1 which has the largest amplitude magnitude, a substantial vibration load caused by the abutment occurs which may make spraying impossible. Also, when the water absorber 22 is small-sized to reduce the contact load with the ultrasonic vibrator 1, the amount of water sprayed decreases.